This invention relates to collapsible garment hangers, specifically to an improved triangular-shaped garment hanger having two legs of approximately equal length, a base member, and at least one pair of opposed flex points, one of the flex points located on the base member and its paired flex point located in an opposed position on one of the legs to allow the hanger to temporarily fold into a nearly flat configuration for fast insertion into the neck opening of a garment and for insertion without stretching the fabric of the garment which is adjacent to the neck opening, the flex points having sufficient size and dimension to fit over distal ends on the leg and the base member, the flex points also being securely attached to the leg and the base member by means such as adhesive or force fitting of the flex points over ribs on the distal ends on the leg and the base member, the garment hanger also having brackets positioned between the base member and each leg which add strength to the garment hanger configuration and prevent it from sagging and drooping during use. Applications may include, but are not limited to, use by clothing manufacturers, retail clothing stores, dry cleaners, uniform companies, and the general public.